Love is in the air
by smiley1852000
Summary: The third installment from Soul Stealer's. Carrie and Dean meet up again. Will Carrie bring along someone for Sam? What kind of trouble will they all get into this time?
1. The Intern

The New Intern

Months and Months, went by before Carrie and Dean could find time to see each other. She missed him so much, even if she just seen him long enough for a kiss it would satisfy her.

As she sat at her desk, dreaming of Dean,as she got an assignment back in New York. Great she though, "Just what I need more reminders of how much I miss him. And an intern to boot." She sighed.

A new internet, Amber, fresh out of college,just started there and it was Carrie's job to show her the ropes. Never understood why her, she only just started there less then a year ago herself, and she was a photographer, not a journalist. Ok she'll give the new girl credit, she's really good and cool to hang out with, but they were going back to New York, she was kind of hoping that she could persuade Dean to come see her. "So much for that," she sneered.

Amber was super excited never visited New York before, grew up in a small hick town never got to the city much, but with this job she could see the world and not like a normal tourist, she should see all the things you're not supposed to see.

Carrie's phone rang bringing her out of her thoughts, it was Dean. " Hey," She said cheery. "Hi, can you get a few days off" he asked. " I'd love too but I was just assigned a haunting in New York's subway" she told him. "Which one?" he joked. " I know but maybe there's a hunt for you" she said forgetting about Amber tagging along. " sounds great but Sam has to tag along" Dean said sadly. " Well actually have to take a new intern with me" Carrie replied. " That's great" Dean said excitedly. " What? Why is that great?" Carrie didn't understand Dean's sudden change. " Because Sam will have someone to hang out with well you and I spend some alone time together, " Dean said. Even though Carrie shouldn't see him, she knew he had that stupid smirk of his plastered all over his face, and couldn't help but giggle. " I'll meet you and Sam in New York in two days ok" Carrie said hanging up the phone.

Just then Amber came to talk to Carrie. " Who is it you always talk to,they make you so... giddy" Amber asked. " Giddy?" Carrie was replused " I mean happy, so who is he" Amber asked again wide eye this time. " Why does it have to be a guy?" Carrie replied, not making eye contact. " So is he hot?" Amber still questioned. " You'll meet him and his brother in New York, ok" Carrie finally gave in. " Is his brother at least hot" Amber asked quickly running off, before Carrie should hit her for all the questions.


	2. Back to New York

Back to New York

Carrie could barely wait to see Dean again, she missed him so much. She knew there relationship wouldn't be easy, but she never missed anyone like this before. Her body ached for his touch, her lips tingled thinking about his kiss. The man drove her crazy without actually been there.

Amber was also excited to meet this Sam if he's anything like Carrie describe him as, he must be dreamy. And what is this Dean like if Carrie picked him over Sam. Funny Carrie never really talked about Dean, seemed kinda odd to Amber, claims to love him and never talks about him, and oddly being a photographer and all, you'd think she'd at least have a photo of him.

Finally the plane landed in New York. And waiting for them was a black impala, Carrie's face light up like a christmas tree. All Amber could see if a very tall sexy man. " Dean" Carrie yelled running into the other man with the taller one's arms. " That must be Sam" Amber thought happily. Kissing Dean, Carrie almost forgot about Amber. "Oh this is Amber by the way" She said pulling away from Dean's kisses. " Hi I"m Sam" Sam said extending his hand. " Amber" She said shaking his very strong hand. "I'm Dean" Dean said finally letting go of Carrie.

"So work set us up at a 5 star hotel, and we both have separate rooms, care to join us" Carrie asked. " But Sam and I just met, not sharing a bed with him" Amber protested,only so she wouldn't seem like one of those girls, which she wasn't but Sam might make her change her mind. "Don't worry call ahead and got you a room with 2 beds, what you do with them is your business" Carrie teased.

They all agreed and went to the hotel to refreshen up. " I'm sorry this must seem a little awkward" Sam said to Amber in there room. "No it's ok, we're not usually put up this good, and two rooms, wow wonder what strings Carrie pulled to get us all this?" Amber joked. "I missed you so much Dean" Carrie said kissing Dean. " I missed you too" Dean said lovingly. " I hope they hit it off good so we can have some alone time together." Carrie said. " I'll find us time" Dean promised. " Well we have dinner reservations you and I at this fancy place down the street, hope you brought something nice to wear." Carrie told him. " The girl taking out the guy, hum...I can get use to that." Dean laughed. " Good" Carrie moaned into Dean's mouth kissing him again.

While Dean and Carrie went to Dinner, Sam and Amber decided to check out a night club. Amber couldn't resist showing off her hot arm candy, just wished she was back home, how jealous her friends would be, she smiled at the thought.

Dean came out of the bathroom dressed in his suit. Carrie almost fainted at the sight of Dean all sexy in his suit. Dean's jaw dropped at the beauty of Carrie standing there in a beautiful black dress. " You look amazing" they both said, then laughed. " shall we" Dean said offering his arm to Carrie. " Quite the gentleman" Carrie blushed taking his arm.

Amber danced to a few songs, while Sam sat at the bar watching her. Amber didn't notice anyone else on the floor but could feel his eyes burning a hole in her. She never had anyone stare at her so intensely, she liked it. She walked over to Sam to get him on the dance floor with her." Sam come dance with me" Amber said seductively. " Not much of a dancer" Sam shifted in his seat. " Come on Sammy" Amber said tucking a strand to hair behind Sam's ear. " It's Sam and I rather watch" he said. "Fine" Amber said then danced around him. Sam finally caved in, couldn't take her bumping and grinning on him. He thought if he went to the dance floor he could distance himself from her better.

" It was nice of the magazine to put you up in a hotel like that and dinner at a place like this." He said looking around probably the most expensive place he's ever ate at. " Well I know the owner of the hotel and this,this is my treat to you." She confessed. " To me why?, it's not my birthday, and I wouldn't want you to go all out for that." Dean said humbled by what she did for him. " I owe you Dean" She said taking his hand. " Owe me for what?" he questioned." For the beach, and the shell and for loving me" She replied holding her shell necklace in her hand. " You really didn't have to" Dean said squeezing her hand." I wanted to" Carrie said leaning in for a kiss.


	3. Dates

Dates

AS Carrie leaned in for a kiss, the waiter arrived with menus," great" Carrie thought " can never seem to get one kiss." Dean didn't seem to mind it had been over 6 hours since he last ate, must be some kind of record for him.

Amber finally got Sam to loosen up, when a slow song came on. To Ambers surprise Sam pulled her close, swaying to the music. "it is really nice" Amber said laying her head on his chest. " I like this song" he said listening to "Wait For Me by Theory of a Deadman". "It's beautiful song" Amber smiled at Sam who truly was enjoying the music and the company.

Dean and Carrie ordered. " I love you" Dean said moving closer to Carrie. " I love you too Dean" Carrie giggled, realizing Dean did make her giggle, lucky for her, he found her giggles adorable. "I think I owe you again, after this" Dean said still in awe. "No, you've already done so much for me" Carrie blushed. Finally Carrie got that kiss no interruptions.

Both Amber and Sam must have got so caught up in the song, Amber opened her eyes to Sam kissing her passionately, she never had been kissed like this, not even by someone she was actually dating. Sam then realized what he had done. " I'm so sorry Amber" He stuttered. " It's ok Sam" Amber blushed, reaching up to his face to touch his soft cheek. " We should go" Sam said uncomfortably. He wanted to kiss her again but something in his gut was telling him it was wrong, yet his heart was saying it was so right.

Carrie and Dean ate in silence, staring into each others eyes, lovingly. As they finished there meal Dean had an idea. "Are you ready to go?" Dean asked. " But we just finished" Carrie laughed. " So, I have an idea" Dean smiled. " Fine I'll get the check." She said.

After getting the check they left. Dean took his tie and blind folded Carrie. " What are you doing?" She asked. " Taking you somewhere." Dean said pulling her to Central Park, where they met. "what are we doing?" Carrie asked. "Something I should have done when we met" Dean smirked. Before Carrie asked what that was Dean kissed her, with more passion and fire then she thought was possible, almost fainting in Dean's arms he removed the blind fold. Carrie then realized they were in Central Park at the exact spot they met. "Dean" she said in shock and lovingly to Dean. "Your so sweet" She said kissing him again. "If it wasn't for this spot, Bela and the camera shop we would have never met" Dean said remembering the day her met Carrie. "I love you Dean Winchester" Carrie said proudly. "I love you too Carrie Meyer" Dean said pulling her into a tight hug swinging her in the air, as they laughed.


	4. Hotel

Dates

AS Carrie leaned in for a kiss, the waiter arrived with menus," great" Carrie thought " can never seem to get one kiss." Dean didn't seem to mind it had been over 6 hours since he last ate, must be some kind of record for him.

Amber finally got Sam to loosen up, when a slow song came on. To Ambers surprise Sam pulled her close, swaying to the music. "it is really nice" Amber said laying her head on his chest. " I like this song" he said listening to "Wait For Me by Theory of a Deadman". "It's beautiful song" Amber smiled at Sam who truly was enjoying the music and the company.

Dean and Carrie ordered. " I love you" Dean said moving closer to Carrie. " I love you too Dean" Carrie giggled, realizing Dean did make her giggle, lucky for her, he found her giggles adorable. "I think I owe you again, after this" Dean said still in awe. "No, you've already done so much for me" Carrie blushed. Finally Carrie got that kiss no interruptions.

Both Amber and Sam must have got so caught up in the song, Amber opened her eyes to Sam kissing her passionately, she never had been kissed like this, not even by someone she was actually dating. Sam then realized what he had done. " I'm so sorry Amber" He stuttered. " It's ok Sam" Amber blushed, reaching up to his face to touch his soft cheek. " We should go" Sam said uncomfortably. He wanted to kiss her again but something in his gut was telling him it was wrong, yet his heart was saying it was so right.

Carrie and Dean ate in silence, staring into each others eyes, lovingly. As they finished there meal Dean had an idea. "Are you ready to go?" Dean asked. " But we just finished" Carrie laughed. " So, I have an idea" Dean smiled. " Fine I'll get the check." She said.

After getting the check they left. Dean took his tie and blind folded Carrie. " What are you doing?" She asked. " Taking you somewhere." Dean said pulling her to Central Park, where they met. "what are we doing?" Carrie asked. "Something I should have done when we met" Dean smirked. Before Carrie asked what that was Dean kissed her, with more passion and fire then she thought was possible, almost fainting in Dean's arms he removed the blind fold. Carrie then realized they were in Central Park at the exact spot they met. "Dean" she said in shock and lovingly to Dean. "Your so sweet" She said kissing him again. "If it wasn't for this spot, Bela and the camera shop we would have never met" Dean said remembering the day her met Carrie. "I love you Dean Winchester" Carrie said proudly. "I love you too Carrie Meyer" Dean said pulling her into a tight hug swinging her in the air, as they laughed.


	5. Awkward Silences

The Awkward silence

" You know they seen us watching right?" Dean said to Carrie back in their room. " What?" Carrie asked snapping out of her daze. " Sam and Amber, are you ok? " Dean asked. " Ya, I'm fine just thinking about tonight how prefect it was" Carrie smiled. "Ya it was, it was very nice and thank you" Dean kissed her. " No thank you for being my handsome date this evening" Carrie kisses back.

Amber and Sam walked silently back to their room. " So what exactly was that all about down stairs" Amber finally asked. " Oh ya sorry about that, I just seen them coming down the street and thought I'd mess with them a little, spur of the moment thing" Sam tried to laugh. " It's ok I just think to be informed before a guy sticks his tongue down my throat" She joked. " I didn't stick my tongue down your throat" Sam was insulted. " Relax I was joking" Amber said. " Sorry, I just didn't want you to be mad at me for that" Sam apologized awkwardly. " It's ok Sam, what I get for Dancing all over you" Amber joked realizing that didn't sound right.

After Carrie and Dean made passionate love, Dean held Carrie in his arms. " I hope they had a good time like us" Carrie said looking into Dean's eyes. " I hope not as good as us" Dean joked. " Ok well maybe not this good but had a semi good time together" Carrie teased back. " They didn't kill each other so thats good right" Dean smiled.

Amber decided to take a shower, well Sam went to bed. But all Sam could think about was Ambers kiss and dancing with her and her in the shower 10 feet away. Ambers thoughts weren't pure either, she watched him take off his half buttoned shirt off before going to be, and his touch, his taste, his smell, it drop Amber wild.

Amber in her haze realized she forgot her clothes in her bag. She hoped Sam was asleep so she quietly opened the bathroom door to find what appeared to be a sleeping Sam. " Good" she thought. Sam wasn't asleep though, he was trying not to think about Amber like that, just back to the innocent intern Carrie brought along with her. But the truth was Sam always found Amber attractive just didn't want her involved with him, ever girl that got involved with Sam ended up dead.

Even with his eyes closed Sam could still see Amber shadow dressing in the room, he couldn't help himself but look. And when he did all he seen was Amber standing naked over him brushing her hair. " Did I wake you" Amber asked, unfazed by her nakedness. " Um… no " Sam swallowed hard not looking away. Amber looked down " Oh I'm sorry I forgot my clothes in here and I thought you were sleeping" She said quickly grabbing her towel. " IT's ok " Sam said quickly covering his eyes.

Amber ran into the Bathroom, knowing that Sam seen everything, which she kinda liked but it wasn't helping her need for him. Sam paced the room wondering if he could do what Dean always id until he met Carrie, sleep around and if Amber would just let it be a one night stand. But Sam didn't want Amber to be some one night stand, but also couldn't let her die because she was with him.

Amber almost had enough, listening to him pace outside the door, she knew he felt it too, it just made Amber want him more. Sam decided, Amber was old enough to make her own decision he'd explain to her about Jess and Madison and how they both died but he'd do anything to protect her.


	6. Sam and Amber

Sam and Amber

Sam knocked on the bathroom door. " Amber," " Ya one minute Sam" She said look for something more then a towel to cover herself, so it didn't look like she walked into the bathroom again without clothes. " We need to talk" Sam said. "Crap" Amber thought.

Amber finally unwillingly opened the door, still in her towel " Sorry forgot my clothes again" she said. Sam unable to control himself anymore, kissed Amber deeply letting the towel drop to the floor. "Sam" Amber said breathlessly.

" I'm sorry " Sam said backing off, " no Sam, please don't leave I want this just shocked is all" Amber grabbed Sam's arm. "I didn't mean to scare you" Sam said. Amber kissed him. "No, we should stop" Sam said sadly thinking he probably already put her in danger. " Why?" Amber asked confused about his mood swings. " Because ever girl I'm with, ends up dead ok" Sam explained how Jess died then Madison. " I'm so sorry Sam, but I can protect myself and you are a very sweet guy and you deserve love" Amber told him snuggling close. " Thank you" Sam blushed " but I don't know if I'm worth giving up your life for" he said. " Well let me be the judge of that" Amber said throwing Sam down on the bed kissing him.

They both threw caution to the wind, and made love into the after noon the next day. "New York's great" Amber laughed. " Yes it is" Sam agreed, laughing back. " We sadly should get up they're probably wondering about us" Amber said still laying in Sam's muscular arms. " Ya probably before Dean comes kicking in the door" Sam joked kissing Amber one last time.


	7. Ox Bow

OxBow Road Farm

Sam and Amber met Carrie and Dean for lunch. Amber couldn't stop smiling. "So you had a good time last night" Carrie smiled back. "And this morning" Amber muttered. " You didn't" Carrie was in shock. " We did" Amber blushed. "So are you two a couple? " Carrie asked. " I think so" Amber looked back puzzled, they hadn't really talked about that, Carrie understood,at first Carrie and Dean weren't so black and white either.

Dean shook his head " Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." What?" Sam asked. "you dog you" Dean smiled back. "Dean" Sam cried. " I'm glad you have someone, now I have Carrie" Dean smiled lovingly over at Carrie talking to Amber. " You really love her don't you" Sam seen Dean's face. " More then anyone" Dean smiled more.

Carrie and Amber rejoined the boys " So we have work tonight but maybe a hunt for you two" Carrie told them. " Oh ya?" Dean raised his eye brow. " Ya there's a haunted farm, a man killed his wife and kids with a chain saw and then killed himself," Carrie started to explain. "So now anyone who goes to the farm at night gets chased off of the farm",Amber finished. "That's if they can make it past this apparent invisible wall" Carrie reminded Amber. " And why we want your help, what do you know about unseen walls?" Carrie asked Sam and Dean. "I can call Bobby and see what he knows" Sam suggested. " Thanks Sam" Carrie smiled. " All the kids go up there, 14 died so far this year" Carrie informed them " That they know of" Amber replied.

So they all went back to the hotel, where Sam called Bobby who told him the rock salt should break the wall enough to get past and to the barn where that man appears from, according to the legend. " So hopefully the wall disappears with the man when you send him where ever" Amber said. It was odd to Sam talking to someone else other then Dean and Bobby about this, he never really talked to Carrie about hunts, sure he hears Dean and her talk but Jess or anyone he's really been with knew what he really did, and honestly who would believe him. Just then he turned back to Amber, who believed, she wasn't exactly a hunter herself but almost knew more then him and Dean did about the supernatural.

"I'm glad I don't have to live and hide who I am with you" Dean said to Carrie. " Me too" Carrie kissed Dean. " Do you ever wish I didn't do what I did, I mean have a boyfriend with a normal 9 to 5 job?" Dean asked. " Well I don't exactly have a 9 to 5 job either, sometimes I wish it wasn't so dangerous but again most of the time I'm right behind you endangering myself too" Carrie took his hand in hers. Dean never thought about it like that and suddenly didn't like what she did. Carrie seen this change in Dean. " If I had a normal 9 to 5 job myself then you'd have to hide from me too and it helps me think less about what you're hunting when we are apart. I'd be a nervous reck without the paper to help keep my mind else where. Doesn't mean I don't jump every time the phone rings. She told him lovingly. " I'm sorry, I just hate to think you'll end up like my mom and Jess" Dean said. " Jess didn't no about Mary or what Sam did, I do and I'm more... Careful maybe then they where" She said shyly, " I know" Dean held her close.


	8. On The Hunt

So later that day Carrie, Amber, Sam and Dean went to this ox bow farm. It looked like your ordinary, abandoned farm. But they all knew looks are disceaving. " Crap" Amber muttered" stupid teenagers." She stormed off. " Frosh week, why I wanted to come this week, this and halloween is when the most killing happens." Carrie stated.

They fallowed Amber to the teenagers, until Dean grabbed them and pulled them into a bush. " what are you doing?" Carrie questioned him. " I have an idea, sh…" Dean crept up to the teens and scared them off. The teens went running and screaming back down the driveway. " Well thats one way to get rid of them" Amber laughed.

Dean walked back to Carrie still in the bush. " Great I'm in trouble" He thought. " My big bad scary boyfriend" Carrie kissed him. " Your twisted" He laughed at her, kissing back. "What, I can't help your hot and I want you" she looked at him lustfully. " Ok haunted farm we still need to deal with and only a bush between us and them" Dean said. " So tell them to get their own bush" She teased. " not that I don't want this, but I think we need to work first" Dean said doing up his pants again. " Fine, kill joy" She teased. Dean kissed her one last time, smacked her on the ass and caught up with Sam and Amber.

"So the wall is right around here," Amber said extending her hand in front of her. They found the wall and all got prepared Sam shot the wall with rock salt and they all quickly ran to the other side. Carrie, Dean, Amber and Sam split up in a group of two. Sam and Amber found the bones of the family, as they dug up the graves Dean and Carrie fought off the man.

Sam quickly dug up the graves with help from Amber, who was on her first actual hunt. "It's one thing to write about this, its another to actually dig up bones" She said. " Ya it's not really a glamourous life is it" Sam half joked.

Carrie was thrown to the ground, Dean didn't know if he should check to see if Carrie was ok or making sure the sure didn't get to Sam and Amber before they could burn the bones. " Dean, I'm fine kill that son of a bitch" Carrie yelled to him in pain. " You're not ok: Dean yelled back hearing the pain, " I am for now, go Dean." Carrie told him hoping he'd go and kill this thing fast, she knew she broke her ribs.


	9. Pain

Pain

Dean went to Sam and Amber to see if they burnt the bones yet. Sam poured the gas well Amber stroked the match throwing it into the open grave. " Can't harm anyone now" Amber said. " Did you get that SOB" Dean asked. " Ya, where's Carrie?" Sam and Amber asked. " She..she was hurt and we need to patch her up" Dean said mentally kicking himself.

They went back to Carrie and helped her into the impala. " I'm fine, really" she lied. " No you're not, you were hit hard" Dean almost yelled. They got back to the hotel, Dean got everything he need to patch Carrie up. " Sam and Amber are gone, you don't need to be brave anymore, tell me where it hurts the most" Dean said. " I'm fine" She said trying to get up off the bed, but falling back in pain. " Sure you are, now I take it,it's your ribs" he said moving her shirt to see the damage. " They look broken" he said feeling the broken bones. " Great" Carrie signed. " I'm going to have to reset them, it will hurt , you want me yo order you something strong? " Dean offered. " No, just do what you have to" she said weakly. " Ok, after I have some pills for the pain" Dean kissed her before setting her ribs, he hated to hurt her but they wouldn't heal properly if he didn't. She yelled in pain but he was soon finished wrapping her ribs to help them stay in place. Then got the pills and water for her. " Thank you" she said waiting for the pills to set in. " sh..just rest" Dean kissed her.


	10. Keeping Care

Taking care of my girl

As Dean watched Carrie sleep so peacefully and angel like, he wondered what he would do without her, all he wanted to do was kiss her and hold her to make her feel better, but knew that rest and not moving around too much was best for her.

"Dean" she quietly called rubbing sleep from her eyes, until a pain from her ribs shot threw her body. " ow" she held her ribs. " Sh… I'm right here baby, relax, don't move what do you need?" Dean stroked her hair. " I need you" She said. " I'm right here" Dean sat on the bed. " lay down with me, you need sleep too" she took his hand and kissed it, even though moving caused her pain. " Lay still" Dean told her. " Hold me and I wont move so much and you wont worry if I'm dead or alive" she kinda joked. " Dean couldn't resist she was right he'd feel better if he held her and they'd both sleep better, he could never sleep in an empty bed anymore and neither could she.

Meanwhile Sam and Amber went back to their room. "Are you ok Amber?" Sam asked. " Ya, hope Carrie's all right" Amber said sadly " I'm sure she's fine, Dean will take care of her" Sam said pulling Amber to sit on the bed as he gave her a massage. " Sam that feels great, but we are both covered in dirt and sitting on the clean bed, lets shower before you finish that" Amber said. " Ok you can go first, I'll check on Carrie and Dean, see how's she's doing. Sam said getting ready to leave Amber to shower. " Sam, I was thinking well if I shower first, I'll be asleep before your done and I want you to finish that massage." She said kissing him. " Ok how about you get the shower ready I'll check on them real quick and help clean you up" He said in a sexy husky voice, slowly undoing her top. " Ok, don't be long" She kissed him once more.

Sam quietly knocked on Dean and Carrie's door. " Did you order room service" Carrie asked Dean not wanting him to get up. " It's probably Sam and Amber checking on you" he said kissing her head and carefully moving her to answer the door. " Hey, did I wake you guys?" Sam asked. " No, just got her to lay still" Dean said turning on the light. " You feeling any better?" Sam asked Carrie. " I was until Dean turned on the light" she said barring her head in the pillow. "Sorry, baby just let me look at your ribs again" Dean said helping her sit up little. " Baby I know you wont like this but tomorrow I'm taking you to a doctor to look at your ribs there starting to bruise more, I don't like the looks of them" Dean said. " No Dean, what will we tell them, some ghost slammed me against and invisible wall" She lowered her shirt and laid down again, grasping in pain. " Baby, I know you don't want to but it would be better if someone looks at them" Dean almost begged her to see a doctor. " You seen them and fixed them, It's probably just bruising from you putting them back into place" she tried to convince him. "Is there a reason why you wont see a doctor that you're not telling me?" Dean asked her. " I'm gonna get back to Amber, let you too talk" Sam weakly smiled.


End file.
